


Strange Arrangements

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for 's prompt #439: Strange Arrangements</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Strange Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for 's prompt #439: Strange Arrangements
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Strange Arrangements

~

Severus blinked when they arrived at Luna’s house. “A strange arrangement,” he said as they approached. 

Harry smiled. “Luna’s...interesting.” 

“One way of putting it,” Severus murmured as they climbed the stairs to get to the front door. 

It took time, but when they arrived, Luna was waiting, her husband Rolf beside her. “Come in!” 

The inside resembled what Harry remembered of Luna’s childhood home, chaotically cluttered. Others were already there, so Harry, Severus in tow, joined Ron and Hermione. 

“Can you believe this?” said Ron. “A treehouse!” 

Harry smiled. “Suits Luna and Rolf, though.” 

“Indeed,” said Severus. “It does.” 

~

After Severus went in search of drinks, Ron coughed. “You and Snape are still together, then?” 

Harry sighed. “Yep.” 

“So it’s serious?” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Since we’ve been living together for three years, yes, I’d say so. Did you think we’d break up?” 

“Maybe.” 

“Ron!” Hermione smacked his arm. 

“What?” Ron sighed, looking defensive. “I don’t know what their strange arrangements are, do I?” 

“There’s nothing strange about our arrangements,” snapped Harry.

“What’s strange?” asked Severus, appearing behind Harry. 

Hermione grabbed Ron’s arm. “Ron’s sense of humour,” she gritted out, dragging him away. 

Severus hummed. “They’re a strange pair.” 

~

Harry was pensive when they got home. Severus noticed, naturally. “What is it?” he asked as they prepared for bed. 

“Do you think people think we’re an odd couple?” 

Severus narrowed his eyes. “Weasley. What did he say?”

Harry smiled. He always forgot how quick Severus could be. “He said something about us having a ‘strange arrangement’.” 

Pulling Harry towards him, Severus murmured, “Aspects of every relationship seem strange to outsiders looking in.” He hummed. “Although I admit, ours may seem odder than most given our...history. Do you care?” 

Harry snorted. “Nope.” 

“Then sod the naysayers.”

Harry laughed. “Agreed.” 

~


End file.
